pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/A Solo Green Farmer/Archive 1
I use this build when i farm prof=E/A Ene=3+1 Sha=12 Earth=12+3+1Of Hasteof Elemental PowerForm ChargeArmorFlameCrystalsEscape/build It's good cause if u fail to target boss with sliver armor you can always teleport back using shadow of haste and then try again when skills have recharged. How do you get Briahn the Chosen down? I'm new to this style of farming and I just can't get him to go down. He will always have just a few HP left before I die of Shadow Form ending. Any tactical advice? -Mooo 12:08, 23 May 2007 (CEST) :Spam obsidian flame like mad (even if you exhaust yourself out, you don't have to last much longer than him). -Auron 12:34, 23 May 2007 (CEST) ::Thanks. I guess I just suck at it. XD Can't do it but ah well, currently playing assasin so might try to make assa the farmer. -Mooo 22:48, 24 May 2007 (CEST) Do you guys know if this build can farm in Hard Mode as well? I don't think it would be able to, due to higher boss HP, but as for regular mobs...? Shade Griffin 17:25, 23 May 2007 (CEST) I guess it can. Mobs attack ~50% faster and thus much faster triggering Sliver Armor. Abedeus 15:53, 23 May 2007 (CEST) :Hard mode actually makes most of the bosses easier I find. The faster attack speed makes them go down faster and really higher health just doesn't matter because you deal 1.5x damage. The only problem though is if the boss isn't right beside the entrance, it can be a bit harder. Also, you don't get extra greens in HM (same drop rate) but you do get elite tomes which sell for more than some of the greens. Good luck! 205.206.22.159 01:31, 2 November 2007 (CET) The information on reaper of agony is outdated, the new location of the boss makes him near impossible to farm because sliver armor easily switches to the titans. --83.85.246.206 21:39, 24 May 2007 (CEST) Any ideas on how to counter Lian's Double Dragon? I've only gotten her beat a few times but most of the time I will end up as bloody mess on the street. -Mooo 23:25, 1 June 2007 (CEST) :Yup, grab armor of earth. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:30, 1 June 2007 (CEST) ::Thanks! I got the hang of it now. Realized to also use Dark Escape before shadow stepping her and then armor of earth. -Mooo 23:48, 1 June 2007 (CEST) :::I seem to always get disenchanted when i attack Lian...either my armour of earth or my sliver armour or my shadow form disappears and I either die or never do any damage. Can anyone post a vid to show what they did to get her? -AetherLemmie 16:52, 28 August 2007 a chart detailing the bosses by 1)name 2)Profession 2a)Attribute 3)location etc. can you imagine how useful that would be? i would do it but i don't have the skills to do it. or the time. 24.3.145.161 19:39, 14 June 2007 (EDT) I was farming Chor in Hard Mode, and he wasn't using Frenzy...is this just my problem or have other people experienced this too? Shade Griffin 10:37, 16 June 2007 (EDT) :He doesn't seem to use frenzy, but it's still easy enough to kill him by luring the nearby thorn bushes. Count Coolio 00:23, 1 July 2007 (CEST) Bezzr wingstorm : what is that complicated method to farm him ? simply aggro the group of mantis next to him ( at left ) and kill him. I'm using intensity however. Cha0s lord 11:42, 3 July 2007 (CEST) What is the best green weapon to farm (Price, Frequency of drop, Length to Sell.... etc?)Thesavvymage 01:23, 4 July 2007 (CEST) : Don' ask that on guildwiki ! Guild wars guru will answer you better ( or GWshop ) Cha0s lord 04:48, 4 July 2007 (CEST) Is there a way we could have a Hard Mode notice posted next to the bosses? I can farm some of these guys in HM, but other people might not know that it's possible. Shade Griffin 07:09, 10 July 2007 (CEST) This may indeed be, the most detailed farming build...ever. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:21, 19 July 2007 (CEST) 2 steps #Shadow step to boss. #Use your skills left to right. lolz - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:23, 19 July 2007 (CEST) 1 step #Kill boss. Big difference xD. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:25, 19 July 2007 (CEST) I was thinking about adding Sarss Stormscale to the list, but am hesitant since this is titled as a green farming build and he drops no green. He is however easily solo-able in hard mode for tomes and scrolls. -Taeryn 21:05, 21 July 2007 (CEST) :It's probably not worth putting, since there's lots of easy bosses and they have equal chance to drop scrolls and whatnot. --8765 05:48, 22 July 2007 (CEST) I found that swapping out Teinai's Crystals/Crystal Wave for Intensity can increase the damage on bosses in HM dramatically. Faramir ( ) 15:36, 5 August 2007 (CEST) You actually can farm Oath of profanity with this build (at least in normal mode) I had to die 2 times so that necromancer could make minions out of me. thus the boss would take more damage from sliver armor. I suggest someone tries it out and puts that paragon boss on the list there. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 80.221.216.105 ( ) }. Intensity? I think Asuran Scan might work better, more damage if u hex boss. Just an idea. Brilliant build this build is an amazing build it just ashame whene creatures are there which arnt killable. Thats the only thing that lets the build down:D I LOVE THIS BUILD, YOU ARE A GENIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Variant Last two can be Dash, Feigned Neutrality, Dark Escape, Armor of Earth, Recall, etc. Shido 17:27, 9 August 2007 (CEST) :Ermm... Why was the skill bar changed.. >.> Something seems very very bad here. Oh. And my sentiments to anyone who finds this build nigh-impossible to use. I finally got everything down today.. previously I'd been using a rather pathetic build. so.. once again.. would someone mind unchanging the main skill bar and add the crystal waves to a variant build? --cedave 02:52, 11 August 2007 (CEST) Eshim Mindclouder I dare to say that Eshim is from Nightfall, not Factions. Anyone wanna change it? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 10:07, 19 August 2007 (CEST) Tombs of the Primeval King You can use this build, with the addition of Shadow of Haste or Recall to solo farm tombs as well... I use and it works really well. Just throw Recall on the Acolyte NPC and cancel it when Shadow Form is about to end. Has literally no downtime. I did the first level in like twenty minutes, maybe a half hour. Don't know if it should be put up as a variant though since Tombs is mostly for ecto... Seraphfamily 03:25, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :Can this do other level of tombs or just the first level? Xander 16:04, 18 February 2008 (EST) :: you can try the second lvl as well, the only problem are the spawning worms to kill. it is slightly possible with enough enemies around you and sliver armor is targetting the worms Haldir68 03:09, 15 May 2008 (EDT) New Boss I can easily Farm Elsnil Frigidheart with this build. Please Try it and add it on in EOTN soloable Water Magic Ele bosses.Fire Tock 02:33, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :I second this. Its much easier of a run from Gunner's Hold too. ~KJ 21:45, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :Same here. Easy farm. Fun too. --Thrasher715 02:31, 11 September 2007 (CEST) video for those interested, i have a video of me killing kepkhet here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=136mEZkHwMw Deldrimor War Camp Is it just me, or are those "Very easy" tags on the Prophecies bosses not valid? I tried farming them on normal mode and I can't get to the first boss without dying because of Deep Freeze and Water Trident.. and there's not enough space to sit waiting for the Shadow Form to recharge if I use it.--Cosmocrazy 06:36, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :: it is not just you ;-). i tried several bosses from the list with variations of the build and must say that the tags "very easy" are sometimes ... . it is possible, that i am too silly to do it, but as i say it before: ... . some descriptions of usage are, i don't know the word löl, and you have to see the difference between hm and nm too. this is one point i miss in the list on the build-site. :: i think it could be very useful to announce this in the descriptions on the bosses if they are doable in hm or only in nm. Haldir68 03:25, 15 May 2008 (EDT) RE: Deldrimor War Camp Try to kill all the mobs. One enemy at a time. But still this "veary easy" bothers me. With Thorgall and Gargash there's not enoguh mobs to kill him. At least I can't do that. :: i managed thorgall one time with aggroing anotherpatrol of stone summits, but anyway, i can't imagine how this should be "very easy" to do ^^. it is more than hard, an for this, it is not really a good farm for gold or anything else. Haldir68 06:00, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Another Thing When you turn to right there is a lot of stone summits. Near the ress shrine there, there's USUALLY one of the bosses. But it depends. If the boss is there, it's also much easier to kill it, because there is much more mobs Elsnil Frigidheart Another easily farmed boss in Ice Cliff Chasms, look him up, ele boss drops green :). Very Easy Rekoff Broodmother outside Rata Sum is ridiculously easy. :Also you get a chance to get a elemental sword too! Xander 16:03, 18 February 2008 (EST) Pywatt the Swift Very simple run,just pass Bredyss Longstride and get in Alcazia Tangle then head south.I got Pywatt's Talons in 1st try like every other green today.The Kall 19:18, 22 September 2007 (CEST) :I had a hard time getting the daggers from him.. Sliver has a really bad targeting. Aggroing the Raptor patrol SE from him helps. cKowDont 21:16, 22 September 2007 (CEST) Well i maybe just had a very good luck, but it's still farmable boss The Kall 00:25, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Norn Title Track I've been using 'Finish Him' whilst farming. Works great, once they get below 50% health, they are as good as dead...With Cracked Armour and Deepwound (for 9 seconds at R3) it works a charm. this is my first time submitting but can somebody add Shell Shock to the variant? Yizhuo2006 23:52, 24 September 2007 (CEST) Kai Hey, I know this might sound noobish, but im having trouble with Kai, its spectral agonny takes me down fast, and ive tried it with shadow ref. can you please help me? Exactly what do you mean by "Kia"?--Cosmocrazy 22:13, 29 September 2007 (CEST) Sword Acient Kai, its on the list. his name is kai Sorry, wrong type. :I Belive that spectral agony is a murssat skill, you would need your armor to be infused which you get done in the Iron Mines mission in the southern shiverpeaks, it helps out alot! Xander 16:02, 18 February 2008 (EST) I OWN WITH MY ELE Hey this build is the most awesome build I have ever seen. I first when i found about it from a friend on Gw, changed it up a little and used some different earth skills. But now with my ele in fax at zin corridor i use fire magic it owns soo much more. But one thing is that i always have to bring more then 1 guy cause no matter what i do in uw if i use a build like just like this i still need 1 or 2 more people to join me. Does anyone know a good way to edit around this build to own at like FoW and Uw by making it earth magic or fire magic?????? Check out the build Terra Tank.--Cranag Which Monsters would be efficient for hardmode? List? :Figure it out yourself if you want to know. Swift Thief 03:27, 14 October 2007 (CEST) Farming Myish? Myish in Drakkar Lake may be possible, but you may have to drop SF and use stoneflesh and stuff, and use sandstorm, because the large mob of Chilling Wisps around it. Test someone? Sorry, but if you change the build so much it wont be thsi build anymore. PS it's possible to solo Myish with this build but it's hard. how to add new bosses on list with giving descriptions how to kill them? i added perssonally description for dunshek, while this was on wiki, now i have some ~8 more soloable bosses on list but i dont know how to put descriptions there bosses are:talous the mad, incetol devourer of dephts,culthist milthauran,ele boss that drop armadis air staff(i kill them in HM those are outcast bosses, since chilblain nerf they are doable),defiant aincent sseer,khraz aincent doom(drops soul reaping offhand),runar brimstone,vokur grimshackles, ign alka barbota Alka 10:31, 3 November 2007 (CET) Problem with Admiral Chiggen I have a problem with killing Admiral Chiggen: No matter how hard I try, then he just won't die -.-' I've tried to change skills loads of times, but no matter which skills I bring, I get killed before he dies... And advice on how to kill him and which skills to use? Asura Skills Air of Superiority makes this build even more uber than it was. Makes pretty much any boss ridiculously easy.--Goldenstar 18:57, 21 November 2007 (CET) instead of what did you put Air of Superiority ? Really, you're only going to be trying to kill the boss. By the time you get any experience (if everything is going as planned) you'd already be done with what you wanted to do. If you're determined to get an Asuran skill in here, I'd go with mindbender if anything. IMO, intensity is the way to go. Korshek the Immolated Will someone PLEASE explain to me how to kill him? I'm evidently missing something here, since he's labeled as EASY but I can't even get to him alive! Either that, or remove him from the list altogether, since he's harder to reach than the bosses labelled 'hard'. Silavor 02:17, 28 November 2007 (CET) :Korshek is really easy. Use SF to run past the Skree on the way there. I used Dash and Dark Escape in the same build. I'm kind of surprised he's not labeled as 'Very Easy' to be honest. --Srakin 15:47, 23 May 2008 (EDT) Video!! Hey! You have my video on here... but not where I uploaded it to (its the one just entitled "Green Farming")... Well thought I would post it in its original context: E/A 22 Bosses Link 22:36, 6 December 2007 (CET) Nerf Seems to be nerfed. Taking on Ahlem the Unclean, sliver armor started doing 0s after he got down to half health i think. I didn't know this but, has melee mobs always ran from sliver? Some one confirm plz.--Relyk 23:34, 23 December 2007 (EST) :Well, some melee bosses actually run from it, making them pretty difficult to kill. In hard mode, most melee bosses stay 1 second max in AoE before leaving.Paul revere 04:45, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::The Acolytes cast SoA on him sometimes... If that happens, resign or something... — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 12:46, 23 April 2008 (EDT) UW How many bosses can i farm in the UW?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:04, 1 January 2008 (EST) Omg, lol that made me laugh so hard.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:04, 1 January 2008 (EST) :wut? --71.229@home :Wow.. Xander 16:00, 18 February 2008 (EST) Vahlen I can't get Vahlen the Silent down with this. After the initial Sig of Judgement for which I have to wait before triggering Sliver Armor, I'm being Choking Gassed, this interrupts every single skill I try to fire off anyhow. The attacks miss ofcourse but the gas still hits. So this extremely heavy on the interrupts mob becomes near impossible to farm this way. It says "medium difficulty" but I'd say it's hard to impossible. Oh yeah I did kill him once, lucky I guess. 84.104.80.120 10:19, 5 January 2008 (EST) dunshek Can some1 plz make a video for dunshek the purifier?? and can it be done in HM on him, thx Chris 15:55, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::Oh and add intensity on bar :) Chris 16:10, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::this is possible in hm ^^. get out the cave an run to the right side immediatly. you have to lure more enemies. if you try it just with the group of dunshek you'll fail and end up as dump on the street ;-). the run is doable with a malus of 30 % or more Haldir68 03:03, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Enadiz The Hardheaded I tried this guy because of a build claiming it was the only build that could solo it so i tried it and did it after a few tries, will add more information when i get it filmed/screen cap Cool Name 13:07, 22 January 2008 (EST) :what's about the video ? ^^. i wanna try him and get his green shield. or maybe you can call me ingame to show me the way to kill this guy (ing: haldir feuersturm) Haldir68 01:50, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Eshau Longspear with the "buff" to Chilblains requiring a target the Mandragor Imps shouldn't be an issue. They still are annoying with Barbed Signet and Signet of Agony, but not anything that will shut this down. Variants Can anyone tell me instead of what do you put them? For exemple, people here talked about asura skils and so on, so which skill did you take out?--Superkitos 02:48, 26 January 2008 (EST) Build:E/A Solo Green Farmer - PvXwiki Equipment Are the equipment required, or just a helping hand? The reason I'm interested in this farming build is to farm greens for another build, though it seems that I may need a few specific green items to use this. Does anyone know if this is possible without some of the equipment? Krispy Kangaroo 20:55, 4 February 2008 (EST) :All you need is a lot of energy, a superior earth rune, and a 20% enchant weapon. Everything else is just there to make things more comfortable. A Great Build??? After my experience with this build it absolutely stinks to be honest with you all. I have only farmed 2 out of the listed 144 bosses well, attempting the other 142 and failing many times. If i were you, i'd stick to selling Iris Flowers instead of this. :Works fine for me... i've farmed just a few bosses so far but after the 5th run i'm able to farm of these bosses. btw: if you wanna lurn this build, try tombs first :) Pulpulpullie 15:44, 7 February 2008 (EST) :You must be doing it wrong. --71.229 05:22, 10 February 2008 (EST) :Its a great build, lets me solo many bosses and get lots of greens in HM! Xander 15:58, 18 February 2008 (EST) Usage "Activate Ebon Battle Standard of Honor." That skill is not in the build. Should it be? Or should the line be removed, or what? -War Pig5 00:22, 13 February 2008 (EST) :Yeah, some dumbass Anon keeps changing it. I'll put it back on the bar. --71.229 00:24, 13 February 2008 (EST) Varient I find this brings down harder bosses. name=Harder Hitting build prof=ele/assas earth=12+3+1 shadow=12 energy=3+2LordIntensityof Elemental PowerFormArmorChargeWaveEscape/build You just have to use SF and Deaths Charge to your advantage when running to the boss --Risus 12:50, 18 February 2008 (EST) Ssaresh Rattler is Ssaresh able to be farmed with this build? my ele is not that far in the game yet and i really want his daggers. can somebody pls confirm? Linix65 12:01 am Feburary 19 2008 (EST) :Ssaresh cannot be farmed with this build because he uses Expunge Enchantments, which strips a total of four enchantments with the skill set he has. --71.229 00:37, 19 February 2008 (EST) crap... well ty for the info tho. Linix65 11:36 am Feburary 19 2008 (EST) Finish Him works well against melee bosses trying to flee 193.90.142.66 09:02, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :You can put it in variants, you know. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:03, 23 March 2008 (EDT) Ebon battle standard of honor Why isn't this on the main bar anymore? It adds more raw damage than obsidian flame, GoEP and Intensity. It could easily replace any of those.''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer''' 01:18, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Why don't you just use this? prof=E/A ear=12 ene=3 sha=12Escapeof Elemental PowerFormChargeArmorBattle Standard of HonorIntensityHim!/build :Pretty sure that most of the skills in that bar you just pinged are already in variants. Variants are there so you can change the build to how you like it. Rusty--RfBM 03:39, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Commander Sadi-Belai I took liberty in adding additional info based on my own experience. Sliver Armor may find difficulties in targeting him when there's a warrior or dervish in his group. While a Kournan Guard just dies when getting a full load of Sliver Armor, Kournan Zealots and Margonite Reapers and Executioners don't. As for the run to the boss, I suggest the Guild Wars Official Wiki route instead of the Guild Wiki one. Sephira 05:47, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Ajusted difficulty of the boss. The run is quite easy but killing him is mostly near impossible since Sliver Armor rarely targets him.QED 16:09, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Lunto On the way to chor, I thought I'd give lunto a try, and I hadn't bothered to look on here first for tips. Killed him first time, got his daggers and carried onto chor. Checked here to find out his difficult is insane! So now I've tried it again 20 times and sure enough, can't kill him. XD And I sold the daggers for something pathetic like 3k since I thought they were worthless. 80.229.32.64 11:15, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Lissah the Packleader this is a cry for help ;-) plzzzzzzzzzz. is anybody of you able to farm lissah and show this to me ? i tried this for several times now and i'm still not able to kill her. 1. problem: i have eventually not the right build for this crap ^^ 2. problem: i have massive problems in running to lissah through the other wolves. tricky 'bout cripplin' ok, but i take that much dmg i cant stand and sf runs out too fast. if anybody is able to farm this boss, eventually you could do me a favor an show me the build and the farm ingame (ing: haldir feuersturm) Haldir68 02:19, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Modti Darkflower What the heck? "Very hard/insane"? He's one of the easiest! How come can't you deaggro the mandragors, they stop running fine by me. And also, you forgot Cultist Milthuran on the Necromancer Factions list (he's outside Aurios Mines), doable both in Hard and Normal modes, and drops a good staff for touchers. Jishol Darksong is Easy with Obsidian Flame, Teinai and Crystal wave +Intensity in HM. 85.90.9.141 15:12, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :Probably didn't realize that you can walk in the water there =P --Srakin 21:38, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :: I farmed him, successfully, without walking in the water. The general knack is to, from the res shrine near him, run up the cliff, Shadow Form as soon as you hit Mandragor, Dark Escape to the top of the cliff, so you're looking down at the boss, Death's Charge one of his minions, then set yourself up next to him. Worked fine for me. I took 'Finish Him!' in the optional slot. HM or NM? Hey, just wonder if its HM or NM you use this build.... ^^x